Breathless
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dare from Celia. Breathless by The Corrs H/P


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next dare on my to do list. This one is from Celia and it is for Breathless by The Corrs. Now my brain already sees this as a Hotch/Emily song so this is going to be good. I hope. No summary for ya so have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on [echo...]  
Hey... yeah..._

Emily stared at herself in the mirror. It was her fifth date with Aaron since they started dating two months before. True, five dates in two months didn't seem like much but there was also meeting for coffee in the morning, eating take out while working after hours and really they spent most of their time together in and out of the office. Emily told Aaron he didn't have to take her out but he told her that he enjoyed taking her out and she had to admit that she liked it too. What had her staring at herself was the fact that it was their fifth date and they had yet to sleep together. She had a feeling it was coming tonight and she was trying to decide how she felt about it. This was Aaron Hotchner, the man she'd met just as she was leaving for college who then became her boss. Aaron Hotchner, who had been divorced for over six months now and Aaron Hotchner who was-

Emily turned her head as she heard a knock at her front door.

Aaron Hotchner, who was early.

Giving herself a shake, Emily took one last look at her outfit, a knee length black flowy skirt and fitted red blouse. Aaron made a point of telling her he liked her in red after their second date. Slipping on low heals, Emily headed down stairs and went to the front door. She pulled it open and smiled.

"You are early." Emily pointed out.

Aaron laughed and kissed her. "Hello to you too Emily."

Emily's smile grew. "Hello Aaron, give me two seconds to get my bag and we can leave."

Aaron nodded and watched Emily walk back towards the counter where her bag sat. She grabbed it and her keys and rejoined Aaron at the door.

"Alright Agent Hotchner, where are you taking me?" Emily asked.

Aaron smiled and closed the door as they left the apartment. "You'll just have to wait and see.

_The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless_  
_ Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny_  
_ This loving feeling (loving feeling)_  
_ Make me long for your kiss_  
_ Go on (go on), go on (go on)_  
_ Yeah..._  
_ Come on_  
_ Yeah..._

Emily looked at Aaron in confusion as they pulled up to his apartment building.

"Um, Aaron?" Emily asked.

"You mentioned that I don't always have to take you out for dates." Aaron said putting the car into park. "So, I'm not. I've already got dinner started and dessert is in the freezer."

Emily smiled. "This has to be one of the sweetest things you've done."

Aaron gave her a kiss before they climbed out of the car and headed into the building. They walked into Aaron's apartment and Emily took in the dining room table set beautifully with candles. She noticed they weren't lit.

"Didn't want to risk your apartment being on fire when you brought me back?" Emily asked.

Aaron nodded with a chuckle. "Pretty much. Why don't you light them while I go check on the food."

Emily nodded and headed for the dining room.

_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)_

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on [echo...]_

Dinner was wonderful. Chicken parm with a side salad and dessert had been Emily's favorite ice cream made into sundaes. Now they were sitting in the living room, still only lit by candles and drinking their wine.

"This has to be our best date yet." Emily said, resting her head on Aaron's chest.

"I'm glad you liked it." Aaron kissed her hair. "I have one more thing planned."

Emily looked up at him. "And what is that?"

Not verbally answering, Aaron leaned down and kissed Emily. With the passion behind the kiss, Emily could easily tell where the rest of the night was heading. Despite all her thinking before, she could tell in that moment, they were more then ready.

Aaron pulled back. "What do you think?"

Emily smiled. "I think that's your best idea all night."

Smiling, Aaron placed their wine glasses down on the coffee table and pulled Emily up. Giving her one more kiss, he led her to his bed room. Stopping just at the door, he looked at Emily again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Emily nodded, her smile growing soft. "More sure then I've ever been."

Aaron kissed her. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Pulling Emily into the room, Aaron paused only to shut the door behind them.

_[Guitar's solo] Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah..._

_And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)_

_So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss_

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on! _

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well I think you all know where that's going. Mhm, so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
